Torchwood High
by Kylarski
Summary: The Torchwood team as high school students. Jack/Ianto. Some Gwen-bashing later on. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Torchwood High

Pairings: Features Ianto/Jack , with some various other couples mentioned/referenced.

Rating: Teen

Description: High school AU of Torchwood.

There will be Gwen-bashing;;

* * *

><p>AN: I've always had such a soft-spot for kid/teen!fics, that I had to write my own. I know a lot of people dislike them, so I haven't found very many, and the few I have are generally poorly written. I don't actually have a beta as of right now, but I hope it will be bearable for now. It's a bit OOC, seeing as they're all teenagers, and it's my perception of how they'd act if they were actually that age.

Re-reading this, it's got some very mary-sue issues going on and I honestly don't think this is my best work at all; but my friend pressured me into posting it. I hope you enjoy none-the-less.

* * *

><p>"Tosh," He hesitated for about the fortieth time. She looked up at him expectantly, a slightly amused expression passing her face. "I think I love him," he choked slightly, and nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.<p>

"Oh yeah?" She grinned, and nudged him with her elbow. "Which 'him'?"

Ianto abruptly sat up straight, a panicked look crossing his face. He shushed her, "Your mom might hear!"

Toshiko puffed out her cheeks and raised an eyebrow, "Ianto," she laughed, "She knows, silly. She probably wouldn't let you sleepover if she didn't." Ianto mulled this over for a second, before quietly adding, "Your sister might hear," as he pulled his knees to his chest and glared at her. She smiled apologetically and curled up next to him, poking his arm. "Who is he?"

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. Toshiko pursed her lips, then whispered "Is it Owen?" His eyes snapped open and he pulled away from her. "Excuse me?" She started laughing, and he smacked her lightly on the arm. "I'm just making sure," she said innocently, smiling up at him as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, screw you too, Tosh."

She giggled quietly, wrapping his hands around the arm closest to her. "Come on silly, you can tell me anything!" He watched her silently for a few minutes, considering his options. Finally, a small smile settled on his lips and he let his head fall back and hit the wall behind him, closing his eyes. "It's Jack,"

Toshiko grinned toothily at this response. "I knew it!" She snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek. He pushed her away softly, though a smile twitched at his lips. A knock at the door startled the two of them, and Toshiko's mom appeared in the doorway. "I know it's the weekend, but can you two at least try to keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep," She had a small smile across her face, but she sounded tired and the two apologized quickly. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ianto prompted to attack her with a pillow, and then flopped over, smiling into the blanket. He closed his eyes and was attempting to drift off to sleep, and Toshiko pouted. "You're no fun!", she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Ianto snorted, and said something indistinguishable that Toshiko safely assumed was rude.

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday morning that Ianto woke up to bright lights shining into the small room, and he inhaled the scent of Toshiko's laundry detergent. He smiled tiredly at the familiar scent, as he quietly got up, careful not to wake Toshiko. She stirred slightly, but her steady heavy breathing let him know she was still very much asleep. He shut the door behind him as he stepped out of the bedroom and made his way down the hall and into the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning Ianto, up as early as ever, I see?" Toshiko's mother smiled warmly at him from the dinning room table.

"Good morning ," He smiled, sitting down across from her, "I've always been more of a morning person." There was a short silence; though it was a comfortable one. Ianto had always felt like Toshiko's mom was like his own motherly figure, seeing as he didn't really grow up with one of his own. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" She finally asked, setting down a now-complete crossword puzzle. "You know I could never refuse an offer like that,"

She stood up and walked over to the coffee maker, pouring him a cup and laughing heartily. "I suppose you're quite right, I should know not to even ask you by now!" She handed him the hot beverage, and he sipped at it cautiously to avoid burning his mouth.

A light tapping on the floor informed him that Minako had woken up. Sure enough, a few second later she turned around the corner leading to the kitchen. She rubbed at her eyes as she yawned and Ianto nodded aimlessly, "Good morning, Minako". She smiled and a light tint of pink crossed her cheeks.

"'Morning," she ducked behind a counter, scanning over the cereal boxes, whilst running her fingers through her thick brown hair in an effort to flatten it down some and rid it of the tangles.

"I'm making waffles, sweetheart. No need for cereal," Minako looked up quickly, blushing and then shuffling away and moving to sit in a chair diagonal from Ianto's. She smiled at him, and he forced a small one back.

"I should go wake up Toshiko," he said quickly, pushing his chair back and already striding across the kitchen. He knocked lightly at her door, but all he got was a grumble in response. He pushed it open and stepped inside, then proceeded to collapse dramatically on the bed.

"Tosh, your sister's making googly eyes at me again," She laughed, and propped herself up with one hand. "Well unfortunately for her, you've already got your eyes set on a pretty boy." Ianto glared at her and sat up straight, "Shut up." He stood up and started walking toward the door, but she grabbed his leg before he could get far. "Aw, come on, Ianto! Don't be so sore," "Breakfast will be ready soon," She loosened her grip with a sigh, and he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He wasn't exactly ready to face Toshiko's little sister so soon, so he made way for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"On your own, you two are as quiet as a mouse! Together..." Mrs. Soto trailed off and raised an eyebrow. Ianto was concentrating on cutting up his waffle, and Toshiko grinned. "I'm sorry, mom, but I've been trying to convince him to ask out this one guy." Ianto dropped his fork and choked a little bit. He stared at her for a few seconds, then shook his head and stuffed a piece of waffle in his mouth. Minako visibly shifted uncomfortably in her chair.<p>

"Yeah, well, Toshiko," he swallowed. "If you recall, he's got a girlfriend." His voice was unsteady, and he stared at his plate as he stuck his fork in another piece of waffle.

"Gwen?" she stated, looking at him as if he was mad. "Yes," he hissed quietly, jamming the fork into his mouth. She burst into laughter. "Yan, it's pretty obvious he likes you, no matter he's dating her." "Right," he shot her a disapproving look. "Yes, right!" she was grinning, and she ran out of the room. "Mom, I'm inviting the rest of the group over today, is that alright?" Her voice came from the other room, and Ianto could already hear the phone's buttons being mashed. He inwardly groaned, not even wanting to consider what she was probably plotting.

"Yes, of course, but you guys have to keep it down or get out of the house, I'll be working-no distractions."

Ianto tried to ignore the constant glances being thrown at him from across the table as he ate. He heard the muffled talking of Toshiko, probably talking to Gwen;she let out a giggle, and he could easily picture her twirling her hair-no, it must have been Owen.

"Have a nice chat with Owen?" He questioned snidely, as she made her way back into her seat. She smiled sweetly and sat down, finishing up her breakfast as she kicked his leg. He grumbled, and sipped at his now lukewarm coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I Really want to apologize about the wait, first of all. I was planning on submitting this early December, but then one of my friends offered to beta this for me. She only just sent me her edits on Sunday, and then I needed to finish up the corrections. All my thanks to Kira for editing it :)

Anyways, another short one, the next one should be a tad longer...No guarantees, though. It also (hopefully) won't take as long to put it up.

* * *

><p>The both of them sat on her porch, waiting quietly for the other three to show up. By Ianto's dumb luck, Owen was the first to arrive.<p>

In a way, he hated Owen. He was an alright person, really, and he even made some pretty funny jokes now and then. But a jerk is a jerk. He could deal with it if Owen was solely an asshole towards him, or even him and any of the other guys-but the problem he had with him is when he'd play with Toshiko's feelings. Tosh quite obviously had a crush on him, and the only one who couldn't see it was Owen himself- Gwen was either oblivious or just as cruel as Owen.

Gwen- Ianto sort of hated her as well. Hate is a bit of a strong word, but he greatly disliked her. Sure, she could be nice, but she was generally quite cold-hearted. She would flirt with Owen half the time they were together, despite being in a relationship with someone else. Essentially, she went around in circles flirting between Owen, Jack, and Rhys- a constant, never-ending cycle.

Owen grinned toothily at both of them, but it seemed more to mock Ianto. He couldn't stand that smile- It was as if pointing out how much better he was then Ianto.

"Jack texted me and said he was bringing a surprise," He said, dropping down to sit next to Toshiko.

"What kind of surprise?" Ianto asked uneasily. He was not a big fan of Jack's surprises. Like, for instance, his birthday party. It'd been a surprise done by Jack and Toshiko, but Jack had thought it would have been hilarious if he had dressed up in a clown's costume and pretended to be the guy they charged to do that. Needless to say, Ianto was terrified of clowns, and both of them knew that. It resulted in one black eye and a trip to the ER for stitches in Jack's lip.

"Not your kind of surprise, buddy," He laughed. His laugh was the kind that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Ianto, and he flinched away instinctively. The way he said it did not sound like the surprise he was remembering, more like something with a little more subtext to it. Ianto shot him a glare, and when Tosh giggled, he shifted away slightly.

"Make jokes all you want, asshole," He muttered under his breath, which caused Owen to let out a laugh again. "Will do, Tea-boy." He slapped him across the back and Ianto huffed, shifting away further.

"Tormenting Ianto again, eh, Owen? I can't leave you two alone for a minute." Jack barked a laugh as he walked up the driveway before flopping down next to Ianto, grinning at him.

"This is my friend, John Hart," He said, waving an ecstatic hand gesture at the tall teenager standing bemusedly beside him.

Jack reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit down as well.

"He's a tenth grader!" Jack announced excitedly, obviously proud of the fact he has a friend that was older then them, other then his brother.

John snorted, "I'm not sure why you brought me here in the first place."

"To meet my other friends, obviously," He stated, raising an eyebrow, and his voice was slightly on edge as if he'd already explained this to him earlier and had said 'so make sure to be on your best behavior', like an adult talking to a child.

"Well then introduce me, dumbass," John competed with his tone lazily.

Jack sent him a look, and then gestured loosely at Owen. "That's Owen- I have a feeling you two will be the best of friends by the end of today." Owen snorted, and shook his head. "Right."

"This is Tosh," And then he leaned in close to John and mumbled "Be a jerk to her, and you're dead." He pulled away and made his way to introduce Ianto, when Gwen was dropped off by her mom in the street.

She ran up the driveway and pecked Jack on the mouth, then promptly sat in his lap. Ianto desperately looked away, anywhere, anywhere but Jack or Gwen or both of them or-Toshiko squeezed his arm lightly and he gratefully looked back at her.

"Er, this is Gwen; Gwen, this is John."

"Hello, John," she smiled at him, and Ianto could have sworn he heard some faint seduction in her voice. He bit his tongue to keep from spouting off something he'd regret later.

* * *

><p>Ianto wasn't ever actually introduced to John. Although it kind of stung, he was used to it. Jack would be his best friend until Gwen was in the picture, and then she absorbed all of his attention.<p>

They were on their way to the park, but were mostly just walking around aimlessly, in the general direction.

Gwen, of course, was attached to Jack at the hip, her arms curled around his and her head leaning against his shoulder. Owen or John must have said something amusing, because Jack barked out another laugh and Gwen shifted uncomfortably as his shoulder hit her chin. Ianto smiled dimly at that, but his pace was slowed and he still lingered behind them.

His short lived smile soon vanished as Jack apologized and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around his back.

Ianto grimaced distastefully, until he snapped out of his thoughts thanks to a certain John Hart.

"Jack never told me your name," He stated, his eyebrows raised slightly.

Ianto glanced up at him, then back at Jack-Gwen was whispering something in his ear, and he laughed- then back to John.

"Ianto," He took a breath "Ianto Jones."

"hm," He tapped his fingers to his chin, then glanced over back at Jack.

"Stop being such a loner, Ianto, Ianto Jones."

He grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the rest of the group.

"Lagging behind is not going to get him to notice you. Believe me." He winked and Ianto stared at him.

"What?"

"What?"

"No, I mean, what?"

"You aren't making any sense, Ianto."

"Yes, well- whatever," He sighed and let himself be dragged. Jack threw quick glances across his shoulder multiple times during the course of their walk, but Gwen was quick to catch his attention again with a kiss or teasing laugh. He watched with a slightly amused smirk as John dragged Ianto past them, but a slight knot seemed to form in his stomach. He quickly diverted his attention to it towards Gwen when she stared at him patronizingly while waiting for an answer to a question she must have asked a few seconds ago.

Toshiko seemed a little too busy ogling over Owen to notice anything.

"Alright, so you think you can get his attention?"

"Definitely,"

"Then why isn't all his attention on you right now?"

John stopped walking. "Ever consider I don't want his attention?"

"Except you do- everybody does," Ianto pointed out blandly.

"Does what, exactly?" Jack asked, and Ianto yelped quietly, surprised by him having caught up so quick.

* * *

><p>Ianto sulked as he sat on a park bench. He watched Jack push Gwen on the swing set occasionally, then her shrieking with laughter, him letting it slow down, and then her giggling, and then Jack slowing it down before kissing her quiet. This was really not making his mood much better. Toshiko was still fawning over Owen, while Owen was doing his own thing as usual, Jack and Gwen were off- well, swinging and kissing, and John was still peeved at him since he'd outed his thoughts like that.<p>

So Ianto just sat by himself, watching as everyone was having fun without him (minus John, but he didn't really care much about him anyways).

Ianto wasn't really known to have a temper, but then again-he didn't really show it. He generally just kept it to himself, but if you could see his thoughts you'd think him to be a pretty messed up kid. He fussed with the hem of his shirt silently, still glaring over at Gwen. When he saw that Jack had been staring back at him with a concerned expression-obviously he had just seen the glare tossed his way- he quickly stood up and walked the other direction, not really wanting to have a 'heart to heart' with Jack at the moment.


End file.
